1. Field of the Invention
Power Generating Assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In all areas of the world vast and inexhaustible quantities of a fluid exist such as warm or hot air and liquid in the form of lakes and rivers exist that have a substantial heat energy content. The desirability of using such heat energy that is available at low cost to produce rotational power will readily be apparent.
However, prior to the present invention no assembly has been available to achieve this result.
A primary object of the present invention is to supply an assembly in which a fixed quantity of a low boiling point liquid is sequentially transformed to high pressure vapor, low pressure vapor, low pressure liquid and high pressure liquid as it recirculates through a closed path to actuate a rotary power producing mechanism by the use of a compressor and heat from fluid such as a stream of warm or hot air, or water from a lake, river or a well.